Ginny Weasley and the Fear of the Dark Mark
by Kurohoshiko
Summary: In order to prove which side of the war his loyalties lie on, Draco Malfoy must protect a sworn enemy, Ginny Weasley. Why Ginny? Voldemort is going after all the people...Cont. inside, formally known as Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter One

_**AN: As of June 8th**_

_**Aha I have finally found a GOOD title for this story, I also figured out where I wanted it to move in the direction of hehe. So this story shall now be known AS. . . **_

_**Ginny Weasley and the Fear of the Dark Mark **_

_**(FORMALLY), Ginny Weasley and… Draco Malfoy**_

_**Hello there, this will be my first Harry Potter fic, eh? I'm dying for the arrival of Half Blood Prince so in the meantime… **_

_Summary: In order to prove which side of the war his loyalties lie on, Draco Malfoy must protect a sworn enemy, Ginny Weasley. Why Ginny? Voldemort is going after all the people that Harry is close to. Ever since Sirius's death, and how that affected Harry he's basically figured it's the best way to wear Harry down._

_**Some Harry and Ginny, but the majority is Draco and Ginny. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter. Those books are J.K Rowling's wonderful creations! **_

* * *

"You are insane Albus Dumbledore! How in the world would you ever get him to watch over a Gryffindor girl? Let alone a Weasley?" Severus Snape was shouting at the top of his lungs. 

"Severus, I know that he will be reluctant at first. Trust me in this, if he really does want to help The Order and leave behind the way of his father, then he will do this," the headmaster said.

"I do trust you; I've just no idea how you will get this to happen. Voldemort has gone after the girl once. He wants to hurt everyone even remotely close to Potter," he said.

Albus sighed, "and this is exactly why she needs to be protected. I do not care what house that boy is in, or his heritage, this is his way to prove his loyalties."

"Severus, Albus is right. We must know where his loyalties are, or else he can in no way be accepted into The Order," Professor McGonagall said, "This is our best chance."

Severus was turning things over in his mind, as they heard another person enter the room.

"Why good evening, Draco! We were just speaking about your situation," Dumbledore said.

"And?" Draco asked. He remained near the entrance to Dumbledore's office, already feeling odd in a room with them.

"We seem to have found just the perfect position for you," McGonagall stated, "There is a student in need of protection- and no it is not Harry Potter."

"Who in the world could need more protection than Potter himself?" Draco sneered.

Dumbledore stood, he walked around the room and came closer to Malfoy. "The people who are close to him, Malfoy, they need protection. You know of Sirius Black's death. Voldemort has seen how Harry has reacted, and we've received inside information. We have a double-agent, much like you may become one day. He's told us Voldemort plans to destroy Potter by destroying those whom he loves," Dumbledore said.

"I will do it, if it's such dire need as you make it seem. But may I ask, which Gryffindor is it that I'll need to be hanging around?" he drawled.

"Draco, you won't just be hanging around her. You'll be with this girl, in essence, every moment of the day. She needs that constant protection. Yes, we are at Hogwarts, so she should be quite alright, but there is nothing wrong with a little bit more help," Dumbledore explained.

"Don't tell me it's Granger!" Draco automatically assumed at the words she, and girl.

Dumbledore laughed, "You are very quick to judge, Malfoy. No it isn't Granger you'll be with. You'll be with a the girl Voldemort has already been able to corrupt before, Ginny Weasley.

"A Weasley? Bloody Hell! That's even worse than Granger!" he complained.

"Now Draco, this is your chance. Either you will do this, or you will not be joining our side in the war," Dumbledore said.

Draco took in a deep sigh, he was thinking, 'I can't believe I am doing all of this. I'm completely disobeying my father. Not to mention the treachery against Voldemort of all people. This is what I've wanted though, the freedom, and being on the side of good.'

"Are you completely sure this is what you want Draco?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Draco couldn't believe the ease the words came out with, "Yes I want this."

"Good," Dumbledore nodded, "We will be speaking with Ginny on the subject later. Tonight the two of you will get to know each other better. I don't want you destroying each other in the process of this agreement. Beginning tomorrow, Ginny and yourself will be around each other nearly constantly. You won't have to be around her at night. Don't worry, we have Miss Granger there for her then. Draco, thank you for doing this."

Draco nodded. He took the last statement as a dismissal, and he began to walk down the winding stairs.

'Weasley. I'm going to have to protect Weasley, in order to prove myself to them. Why couldn't I just begin with double agent work? I guess because they don't know if I would be telling Voldemort about them. Which of course, is something I would never do. I'm not even a Death Eater yet,' He shuddered.

Becoming a Death Eater was something he dreaded. His father would kill him if he didn't though. Lucius Malfoy was a twisted creature. All of his life he had been Lord Voldemort's slave. His own father had done the exact same thing he was doing to Draco. Draco had stepped in on his father several times, when he was plotting for the Dark Lord.

Draco suddenly jolted back into reality, Ginny was walking towards him. The red-headed girl looked just as any Weasley could be expected. Her face was sprinkled in freckles, and she wore hand-me-down robes.

Ever since the end of his second year, the girl had fawned over Harry Potter. He knew that the two now had a much greater relationship than that though. Many times he had seen the two snogging when they thought no one was watching. Draco was really fascinated by the power that Harry seemed to hold over her though. It was a bit like the power Voldemort himself held over Lucius.

"What are you looking at ferret?" Ginny snarled.

"Certainly not you, wealette," he gave with a smirk.

She was going straight towards the room he had just left. He could only imagine the surprise that she would get from this. Draco continued walking to the Slytherin dormitory. It was mid-day on Saturday. Many students were down at Hogsmeade for the day, or Quidditch practice. Malfoy himself would be heading to practice in a couple of hours.

That reminded him of something, Ginny was one of the new chasers on the Gryffindor team. How would he be protecting her when he wanted to win the game next weekend? He couldn't tell his beaters not to aim for her, because they would think he'd gone insane.

"Draco! Wait!" Pansy Parkinson was running after him down the hallway.

"Pansy what is it now?" he sighed.

Pansy had been chasing after him for six years already, he was used to it now. It seemed she would never give up on him, but he had disliked the way she threw herself at him from the moment they met. He also knew that she held no fear in becoming a Death Eater. She wanted to become a true member of the inner circle Voldemort kept.

"Well it's nothing really. Wondering if you'll show up to practice today. You've skipped the last two because of "meetings with Dumbledore"," she said, "I'm almost starting to think you're becoming a good kid or something."

Draco thought this out for a moment before replying. It would be in his best interest to hide that he really was turning to the side of good.

"Have you gone insane, Pansy? Me, of all people becoming good? My father has been speaking with You-Know-Who and this summer I'll get the Mark," he said.

It was true that his father was going to force him to become a Death Eater. So he couldn't feel guilty about lying to her.

"Really!" she said, "I can't believe it. You're so lucky Draco. I don't know if my parents think I'm ready for such a thing."

Draco was tortured with Pansy's talking to him until he walked into his dormitory. Then he sat down on his bed, and all he could think about was how Ginny would react to having to be around him.

* * *

"Are you serious, Dumbledore?" Ginny was shocked. 

"Well yes, I do happen to be," he laughed.

"Will I have to be around him every moment?" she asked.

"No, you won't. For Gryffindor only functions, then you of course have Hermione and Ron around. But they have their own duties with The Order, and you know that. This is Draco's task to prove himself to us, that he really does want to be on our side. Ginny, we're asking you agree with this because Draco knows what he is doing. He will be very good at protecting you. Harry has far too many things to concentrate on."

"But Harry _wants _to protect me," she said.

"We know he does. That is why you need protected. We've gotten information that Voldemort wants to hurt all those who Harry is close to. You are of course, close to Harry. If you do not accept this, then you will be in grave danger. Ginny, I know that you are very close with Harry, but I'm going to need to ask that you two take some time," Dumbledore paused, "If you took some time to be away from each other then there may be less chance that Voldemort target you."

"This is so much, Headmaster! I will accept the protection, I understand that I apparently need this, and I trust your judgement. But all of this at once, sir. I'm not sure how well I could stay away from him. Dumbledore, I love him, how am I supposed to pretend like that isn't there," Ginny cried.

"Please, at least just meet with Draco tonight. You need to know him better, he is not as horrible a person as he makes himself look," Dumbledore asked.

Ginny nodded, "May I please go now sir? I really do need to think about all of this."

"Yes, dear, you may go now. But remember to meet with Draco after the quidditch game tonight, please," he dismised her.

Ginny slowly led herself down the stairs. Being told she shouldn't be around Harry, and that she would have to be around Draco was a huge hit.

"Poor girl," McGonagall whispered, "I know I never would have been able to stomach something like that, when I was her age."

"Yes, it will be hard for her for a while now. Ginny is strong though, she has survived Voldemort. Hopefully she can survive Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Draco puts on such an act with himself," Snape said, "He's one of the best students I've had from Slytherin in years. If only he would stop trying to please his father so much. Lucius is a horrible creature."

"Yes, Lucius always has been. Now, you two may go. We've had all of our business taken care of. I shall see you at the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," Dumbledore said.

The two professors left his office. Dumbledore knew that Ginny was already on her way to find Harry. Those two had many things to talk over. When things were said and done tomorrow though, and Draco began to watch over Ginny, he knew that things would settle down. Knowing Draco as he did, he knew that he would devote nearly every bone in his body to protecting her. Dumbledore saw just how much Draco wanted to turn to their side. He also knew that when he did, the Death Eaters could not know. They would first use him to their every advantage, as a double agent. Dumbledore could sense the end of this war was coming. If they could get enough information from the other side, then they could easily make it end In their favor. Draco could be the person to tip the scales.

* * *

The quidditch match was incredibley long. The match had lasted at least three hours before the Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch in a dazzling spiral downward. It was an unusually calm game too. The only injuries were a few hits from the bludgers to the chasers. 

Everyone was leaving the stands now, tired out and bored of the game. Well, everyone that was except the Hufflepuff team and two students. Dumbledore was the last of the adults to leave, he made sure to catch sight that Ginny and Draco had found each other afterwords. The two had, they were walking towards the school together.

"Ginny!" Draco had said.

"There you are," she whispered to herself. All of her Gryffindor friends had already walked back into the school. She had been walking around the field looking for Draco.

"Look, I know Dumbledore must have told you by now," he began. She nodded, waiting for him to continue speaking. "Well I want you to know that I've got nothing against you. I really want this to go well, because if it doesn't, well I will be stuck on the Death Eaters' side of the equation."

"Draco, I thank you for doing this. I need to talk to Harry about all of this, I haven't mentioned a thing yet. I… This all came as a huge shock earlier," she said, "I just… It's so hard thinking that Voldemort may come after me."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I would probobly feel the same way if I were you."

"Well, Dumbledore wants us to know each other better. Do you want to go to the library?" Ginny asked.

"The library might be a bit crowded, and people would be suspicious. How about we go to the trophy room? It should be empty," Draco suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds alright," Ginny anwered. The two walked up to the trophy room in complete silence. When they got there it remained just as silent for minutes.

"Well since you won't say anything," Draco said, "I guess I will. I don't know exactly what Dumbledore meant by get to know each other better. But I don't know, anything would be a start. What do you want to know about?"

Ginny thought, there were millions of questions she could ask the boy who had tormented she and her friends through all of school.

"Why do you hate Harry?" she asked.

Draco sighed, "I don't hate him. Part of it is just out of the common Slytherin- Gryffindor relationship. I've never really thought about it. The way that he gets all the attention he does, and how he always seems to win everything. He's so good at everything he does."

"So you're jealous. These entire six years and you've been so rude to him just because you are jealous?" Ginny huffed.

"Well if you have to put it that way! Harry has so many people who care about him and they don't even know him! My own parents could care less if I breathed, and the only "friends" I have here just hang around with me because of who my parents are," Draco shouted.

"Well no one knows how your parents are unless you tell them do they? But you can't really help this whole feeling of people using you. Why don't you just make new friends? Hang out with other people?" she asked.

"Because I have to pretend to be this way," he began to explain, "I need to keep pretending to be on Voldemort's side, because when I do become a member of your cause then I can get more information from them for good. I really do want to be a good person! The thing is in order to be a good person and do what Dumbledore wants then I need to pretend to be a bad person!"

Ginny was openly shocked by the fact that Draco Malfoy wanted to be good. How could such a person have the slightest desire to be good? Draco Malfoy had always seemed to be a cold-hearted, jerk. He'd never said one single kind thing, or done one nice act.

"Try not to look too surprised," he muttered.

"I could never imagine you… well being this way," she stated.

"No one could. That's yet another reason why I have to continue on the way I "am"," he said.

"Well I guess that was one step towards knowing each other better. At least closer to my trusting you," she said, "You've opened up to me, I should do the same. Go ahead and ask whatever you like."

"Why did you fall in love with Harry?" he asked. The words just kind of spilled out, he surprised himself by asking it.

"Why? Ha, what kind of question is that? Well he saved me that one time in first year… Then I just kind of developed a crush on him. As we both got older, things changed. He's just really brave and nice. There are tons of things that I really do like about him," she said.

"Right, he's prince charming, the perfect guy. And of course he's the hero of the wizarding world! Again and again and again! Push Voldemort back! But no, no, never actually destroying him!" Draco said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Then she said, "It's my turn to ask you a question now. How much, in terms of with girls, have you actually done? I've heard thousands of rumors and I'm just curious."

"The very truth? I've had a kiss but that's all. Nothing else other than that. The kiss was stupid and meant nothing anyways," he said.

"Now that, is quite surprising, and quite the opposite of what the rumors are," Ginny giggled.

"Yeah, I know the rumors are bad. It's that damn Pansy Parkinson," he sighed, "So, why did you go along with this deal?"

"Mostly because I trust Dumbledore. If Dumbledore were to tell me I could jump off of Gryffindor tower and not die, then I would probobly try it. He knows what he is doing, so I trust in his judgement. Also, I know that he was right, and Harry can't protect me constantly. Harry's got so many other things to worry about," Ginny said.

"Well thank you for doing it, it's my chance to prove what side I really am on, etc etc," he said.

"So do you completely hate all of my family?" she asked.

"No, I suppose not at all. You're all just easy to pick on and my father has had me convinced since childhood about your family. He believes that all that matters about people is their money, power and what side of the war they are on," he said.

"Well at least he doesn't drone on about muggle things. Really it's muggle this and muggle that! "Oh Harry! What about those lawn machines?" It's ridiculous I tell you," she laughed.

"You know, I really can't think of many other things to ask you right now. It's hard because we've known of each other for years, but we still don't really know each other," Draco said.

"Yes, well, would it be alright with you if I went off? I really do need to talk to Harry about everything. Don't worry everything that was said between us is just between us," she smiled.

"Of course you can go right ahead. Talk to Harry about everything. I'll see you tomorrow about it?" he asked.

"Why not?" Ginny said. Then she headed right out of the trophy room.

* * *

Moments later Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room. It was actually pretty quiet, and unusually empty. There were a few students doing homework. Some of the third year girls were sitting and talking too. Sitting in front of the fireplace was Harry. He was obviously in thought about something. 

Ginny walked over to him, she kneeled in front of him. He laced his fingers through her crimson hair, and smiled at her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know you do," she said, "We need to talk though. Let's go out into the corridor."

She stood up, and took his hand. Once they passed through the Fat Lady's portrait Harry asked, "What's wrong Ginny?"

"Well, it's really rather hard to explain all at once," she began, "Dumbledore wants us to not… not see each other quite as much. He's afraid that Voldemort is going to start going after the people you care about. He's already making me go along with this plan to have, well basically a body guard."

Harry was a bit shocked, "He wants us to not be together?"

"Not that, just he doesn't want us to be around each other as constant as we are. But he's doing all of this in order to protect me. Harry, it's all in our best interest. He's trying to keep us both alive," she said.

"Ginny, I don't want to not be around you. I want to protect you Ginny, I don't want someone else doing it," he said.

"Harry, I will be alright. You don't need to worry about protecting me. All you need to worry about is your school work, Quidditch, if you want, and about Voldemort," she said.

"I can try, I suppose. I'll try to do this, I trust what Dumbledore says. He is normally right. Ginny, one day I won't have to worry about Voldemort. I promise you, that one day we can all live happily and he will be long dead and gone," he whispered.

"So you understand all of this?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Ginny, I love you," he said, "Who is it that Dumbledore has protecting you."

Ginny didn't want to tell him that it was Draco Malfoy. Surely, if Harry wasn't already about to combust, hearing that his enemy was protecting his girlfriend would make him. Besides Draco couldn't really go around telling people he was attempting to become good.

"I can't really tell you. Harry it's not that I want to keep it from you. I can't though- Dumbledore doesn't want word going around about all of this," Ginny said.

Harry sighed, "I understand. You know I'll be talking to Dumbledore about this. Just to see, from him, what all of this is about."

"Thank you for being so understanding, Harry," she said, "I love you."

Harry kissed Ginny, and then they walked back into the common room.

"See you tomorrow morning," Ginny told him. He nodded in response. Ginny could tell that Harry was disappointed. He wasn't necessarily mad at her, more so himself. He felt as if he wasn't good enough to protect her so Dumbledore had to go find someone else. If Ginny had told him that it was Malfoy doing so, Malfoy may not have lived to see another day. And for some reason… Ginny wanted Draco around.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Wow I've got to say that is the longest "Chapter" I have ever written. I hope that you enjoyed it, the next chapter is already underway! Please Review, too._**


	2. Chapter Two

_**AN: As of June 8th**_

_**Aha I have finally found a GOOD title for this story, I also figured out where I wanted it to move in the direction of hehe. So this story shall now be known AS. . .**_

**_Ginny Weasley and the Fear of the Dark Mark _**

**_(FORMALLY), Ginny Weasley and... Draco Malfoy_**

_**Holy crap! Okay this is really the best a fanfic of mine has ever started off. At least in means of my writing skill, and how quickly I was reviewed! I think half of the fun is just writing it, I absoloutely love Draco/Ginny, and Harry/Ginny fics. This fanfic, if you haven't been able to catch on is a bit of both. The best of both worlds one could say.**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously, am not J.K. Rowling... Those books are all hers.**_

* * *

In the middle of the night, Ginny woke up. Something had startled her, suprisingly it wasn't a nightmare. Nightmares were a horrid thing. She'd been having them ever since she first got the Diary in her first year. At first they were just Tom Riddle continuosly trying to pry himself into her brain, him speaking to her. Now, in the aftermath of his control over her, they were far worse. She relived all of the horrid things she did about every other night. If one of her roommates were awake, they would often be terrified just from listening to Ginny. They heard her talking in her sleep, about all the horrible things "she" would do. Since the day Harry told her about how he felt for her, they had come less often. Now she only had the nightmares about once a month or so. They were a sign to her that she was feeling unhappy or insecure. 

Ginny sat up in her bed, she searched the room with her eyes. She was sure something had woken her up. The feeling of the room was heavy, as if something was not right. Ginny jumped, she couldn't scream, because her mouth was being held shut.

"You're fine GInny. There's no reason to want to scream, it's me," a boy's voice said. His hand lowered from her mouth, but Ginny couldn't even see him. She didn't recognize the voice either.

"Who are you?" she whisper-screamed. She didn't want her roommates waking up.

He hushed her, then he said, "Ginny, it's only me, Draco. I've got an invisibility cloak on. Dumbledore gave it to me."

"Draco, you shouldn't be in here! We'll talk about this in the hallway, get out before you wake them up!" Ginny said.

She heard the rustling of his movement, and then the door opened and closed. 'Why the hell is he here? Especially at an hour like this?' Ginny thought to herself.

Quietly, she got out of her bed, and she put on a robe over her pajamas. Then she creeped from the classroom. Right there in front of her, Draco Malfoy was standing.

"Why in the hell are you in my dormitory in the middle of the night?" Ginny asked.

Draco was silent for a moment, he was thinking, 'If I knew why in the bloody hell I was here, I would tell you. If I knew why the hell I do half the things I've been doing, I'd tell you.'

"I... I'm not sure myself. I just kind of walked up and I was watching you sleep. Then you-" he said.

"Then I what! Then I heard you and I woke up? Then you realized you were in the bloody Gryffindor Tower, you're a Slytherin! If anyone saw you at all! Well, it would have the same affect as if I had told Harry you were protecting me!" Ginny yelled.

"You're telling me about keeping quiet? Ginny, you're likely to wake up half the damn school if you keep at it that loud," he said.

"Yes I was telling you to keep quiet. I don't need you causing more trouble for me than you already are! Don't you realize how much all of this has already done? I'm lying to Harry. I'm having to stay away from Harry. I hate all of this. It may be protecting me from Voldemort, but it surely isn't protecting my damned emotions," Ginny said.

"You really do like Harry don't you?" Draco asked.

Ginny then said, "Ever since the year before I came here, and I always will."

Then Draco suprised himself with his next thought, 'Well Harry will probobly get killed what will you do then? Would you go for someone else? Wait that's right, no one is even close enough to Harry's standards, especially a Slytherin.'

Draco dropped down to the floor. He sat with his knees bent in front of him, his head hanging between. "What in the bloody hell am I doing?" he whispered.

"Draco," Ginny said, "Draco, I'm sorry. I mean- I understand, I'm sorry for whining about myself."

"Ginny you know you aren't really that sorry. And you will never be able to fully understand. No matter how hard anyone tries, no one will ever be able to understand," he said.

"But would someone trying be nice?" she asked.

"I don't know, I really don't," he began, "Ginny don't fret over me, you should worry about Potter."

"I think that how the boy protecting me is doing is just as important, or more, than how Harry is," she smiled, "Draco, while this deal with you protecting me is going on, how about we make a deal. So that you can get something out of this. I will try my hardest to understand what you are going through, and to get to know you somewhat better. That way you can at least get a friend out of this."

Draco didn't want help. He was stubborn, just like Harry Potter. Potter didn't want help in protecting Ginny, or defeating Voldemort; Malfoy didn't want help in defending himself, or in anything at all.

He didn't say another word to Ginny that night. The two enemies sat together in silence. Draco needed the silence. It showed him that she understood; Ginny understood that he needed someone to simply be there.

The next morning when Ginny woke up there was a letter sitting on her nightstand. Her name was written large and elaborately. As soon as she saw the letter, she grabbed it and opened it. It became apparent that it was from Dumbledore as she read.

"Ginny,

Today is the first day that the things we discussed will be put into affect. You will go to your normal classes, I've no doubt that your teachers are able to protect you. When your classes end, you won't be walking with Mr. Malfoy, but he will be somewhere around you, watching. This deal is really only used during after-class hours and on the weekends. After your classes end for the day, if you are not in Gryffindor common room, then you will be with Mr. Malfoy.

During the course of the day, and otherwise, you should treat Mr. Malfoy as you normally would. We need to keep his reputation as it is, therefore we can allow him to later work as a double-agent for us. Thank you very much, Ginny, all of this means a great deal to The Order.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Dumbledore"

All of the things in this were things she had heard before, just repetition. Since Dumbledore was being so repetitive, it made it quite obvious that he found all of this really important.

That day Ginny's classes began with the ever-faithful, Potions. She walked down to the dungeon with Collin Creevy. He was far less annoying than he had been in first year. No longer was he obsessed with Harry. Creevy had actually grown up and into a nice young man.

"Good morning, Ginny," Snape said as she entered the classroom.

"You too, Professor," she replied.

The class went by sluggishly. Ginny couldn't concentrate at all over those two hours. They were given a reading assignment of the next two chapters of their book. Snape dismissed them.

"Ginny, stay for a moment, please," he said.

"What is it, professor?" Ginny asked, approaching his desk.

"Don't worry it's nothing to do with your grades. You are a stupendous student, as far as Gryffindors may go," he smirked, "Ginny, this is nothing Dumbledore has said must happen. But I am informing you, for your best interests. Do not get involved with Malfoy. Not because he is a bad person, but because it puts all of us in a hard place. So please, Ginny just refrain from doing that. You are dismissed."

Ginny was surprised by how quickly all the professors in her school could rattle off commands and orders. It was ridiculous that they be so good at such a thing!

She was thankful though, that Snape had only had such a pointless thing to say. Who would really ever imagine a Weasley and a Malfoy getting together? In the first place their families would probobly kill them both. Draco was also nothing like the kind of person Ginny would want to be with. He was nothing like Harry had been.

"Ginny! Wait up a sec," Luna Lovegood was running down the hallway.

"Hey Luna, what's up?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh it's nothing really. I'm just wondering why in the hell you were late out of Snape's class!" she asked.

"He just wanted to talk to me about my grades," she smiled.

"What's wrong with your grades?"

"Nothing, that's it. He wanted to tell me I was, "The best student he'd seen in his classes since Draco Malfoy," Ginny lied. She really didn't want to explain to Luna everthing that was going on.

Luna sighed, "Alright. It's just quite scary when Snape holds a Gryffindor student late."

Both of the girls laughed. Snape had always hated every Gryffindor. Of course he did, what would you expect of Slytherin's house head? No one would ever believe that he was a member of The Order, unless they themselves were.

Ginny had joined The Order in her fifth year. She remembered the battle in the Ministry distinctly, it was her first and so she hoped- only battle. It had been a scarring experience for her, especially Sirius's death. Now she served her purpose with them making Potions, and doing scientific work. Though while the school year was going on none of them could help the effort. With the dreaded Professor Umbridge long gone the D.A. had much more easily held meetings.

"Well Luna you better get to his class yourself, and I have… Divination," Ginny groaned. Trelawny was still as insane as ever, telling Harry he would die.

"Oi, enjoy yourself up there," Luna said, "Hopefully Snape-y Wape doesn't keep me to tell me as precious as wittle Draco."

The two laughed again as they both headed in opposite directions. When Ginny turned around she caught a glimpse of Draco leaning against a pillar in the middle of the hallway. He saw that she was heading to her class and began walking in that direction himself to see that she made it there.

'It's so odd, almost uncomfortable to see him everywhere I go. If only Harry were allowed to do this himself. Right now I don't think he even wants to talk to me though. After talking to him yesterday I haven't seen him since. I really do miss seeing him. Thank goodness we have Quidditch later. I'm so worried he's going to not want to be together at all anymore. That isn't what I want. I want to stay with him. It's just so incredibly hard, with all the Professors and Dumbledore telling me not to and what not.'

Ginny was so deep in thought she hadn't even realized she was at the top of the stairs leading to Professor Trelawny's classroom. She took her seat next to Collin Creevy yet again. No one would ever have to worry about being late to her class. In the first place she took long enough to get ready to begin class. Nor would she even notice if anyone walked in late.

"What did Snape have to say?" Creevy whispered as Trelawny spoke about today's constellation alignment.

"Just told me my grades are good," she smiled.

He nodded and Trelawny continued about the constellations.

"- But class today's star alignment is really not that wonderful! Not even a planet we can see! So today we will be using the Crystal balls to do something completely new to you. We will be looking into the past. . ." She emphasized the word past. Trelawny was so nutty it drove Ginny insane. Not only that, but she just never shut up about how Harry was going to "die" or have great "harm" come to him.

Ginny just coasted through the class that day, attempting not to fall asleep. She found looking into the past boring. 'What is done is done, and we can't do anything about it, so why do we care to look at it,' was one thought she had.

When the class was finally over all Ginny could say was, "Thank goodness."

Creevy laughed at her when she said this, "Look on the bright side, every time we go to that class it's one less class of hers we have to go to."

"Of course that is a good thing. But you know what else is?" she asked, "It's time for lunch!" Creevy again laughed at her sense of wit. They walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

During the entire course of lunch Ginny could feel a pair of eyes staring at her from the Slytherin table. The feeling of Draco watching her annoyed her to the point that she excused herself. When Hermione asked why she was leaving so early, she used the reason of a headache.

Ginny quickly walked out of the Hall and towards the lawn. She could still sense Draco, now he was following her. In her head she knew he was just watching her for good purposes, but it was beginning to drive her insane. Draco was always around, near her in the hallway, and last night when he actually came into her dormitory.

The only person who was on the lawns at the moment was actually Luna. She was absorbed in another quirkey book. Ginny kept walking on through the lawn. When she reached the lake she sat down on its edge. Malfoy followed her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stood behind her.

"No," she whispered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You," Ginny whispered again.

Draco sat down next to her. Then he questioned, "What did I do? What can I do?"

Ginny sighed, "Nothing. It's all me."

"I know there must be something I can do, and how is it all you?" Draco was puzzled.

"It's just so hard to deal with everything that's happening. I can always feel you watching me and I'm not used to it," she began, "I don't really like having to do all of this. I know that I need to though. I want you to be accepted into The Order too, so I want to do this for you. It's just like I'm doing this against Harry at the same time."

Draco put an arm around Ginny's slender figure. Then she fell into him. "I know it's hard. It's hard for me too, trust me. We've got to do this though. For your sake, you don't need to worry about me at all," he whispered.

"Thank you, again," she said.

The two were forced to get up and go their separate ways. If they didn't then the students that would soon appear on the lawn would all be suspicious of their actions.

Ginny walked up to her dormitory to complete some homework during her study period. She just couldn't get her mind off of the fact that Harry was so disappointed with her. Every bit of her knew this would be a very long year.

_**

* * *

**_

_**That's the end of that chapter. Hope you liked it! (The ending was a bit rushed, sigh.) Oh well! Please Review. Many thanks.**_


	3. Chapter Three

******_Ginny Weasley and the Fear of the Dark Mark _**

_Ah, and yet another chapter ensues.In my opinion, this story has been going well so far! At least that is, for my stories. Wow I've gotten so much better at writing since my very first fic… Which is indeed posted on Much to my embarrassment._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, unfortuanetly.**_

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

It was night once again. Ginny had been unable to sleep for hours. Being so, she sat down in the window sill of her dormitory reading. The door of her room began to creak open. There was no one there, but still she knew who it was. His visits had become frequent over the last two weeks, nearly every night.

"Draco, you don't need to be here every night. I'm fine here, Dumbledore told me I was. With all the other Gryffindors here, I really should be fine," Ginny said.

Draco sighed, "Ginny, I want to be here though. Really have you ever watched someone sleep? Say, Harry?"

"Yes, I have before," she said.

"Well it's just so interesting. Your body moving up and down, with your breath. Every once in a while you turn towards your side. Normally you're already lying on your right side though," he said.

Ginny turned a slight bit red. Then she said, "But Draco, don't you need to get some sleep yourself?"

"I still do get sleep. What do you think classes are for anyways, eh?" he laughed.

"Draco, do you want to walk outisde. I mean, outside the building. It was such a nice day earlier; it will probobly be beautiful," she suggested.

"Yeah that would be wonderful," he said. Then he took her hand and led her out of the dormitories.

Slowly, and quietly they walked through the corridors. Then they walked out of the castle.

The two had walked so silently, it was almost eerie. They were two incredibly opposite people walking side by side. One witch, the red-headed, poor Weasley of a gigantic family of Gryffindors. One wizard, the rich snobby Malfoy, of the small dynasty of Death Eaters and Slytherins. Both their families and they themselves were incredibly different. Even the way they went about life was differing.

"Ginny," Draco stuttered slightly, "I've got to say that I, well I'm so sorry for all that I have ever done to you, and your brothers. Even Harry."

Draco wasn't looking at her when he said this, but Ginny sensed how hard it was for him to say it in the first place with all his stuttering.

Draco never _stuttered_ in public. Not around his friends he didn't at least. Everytime Ginny had ever seen him around school he had handled himself eloquently and persuasively. She had even once seen him talking to a young Ravenclaw girl, convincing her to go off snogging when she had at first been denying him with the utmost confidence.

That's when Ginny noticed it. Draco had changed over the years. Before he had been the nastiest, darkest of all Slytherins, ready to receive the Dark Mark in a second. Now he was a quiet student. He didn't go off snogging with some new girl everyday. Nor did he talk off to his teachers, or completely disregard rules. Draco had taken the duty to protect her of all things! He was trying to get into the Order of the Phoenix, quite the opposite of the Death Eaters. Maybe they were not so far from each other as they both seemed to think.

"Draco I can certainly forgive you for all of that. It was just some stupid teasing and name-calling in the first place," she laughed, "Now my dear brothers… They probobly won't."

Draco laughed, "No I don't suppose they would."

The two students approached the Quidditch pitch. Both of them knew this place well, as they were both on their house teams. They walked into the middle of the middle of the pitch.

"Can't wait until the first game in a couple of days," Draco sighed, "Can you?"

Ginny smiled, "Well I certainly could wait. I mean, Ron has improved as a keeper a great deal, but the team as a whole really isn't that wonderful anymore. Hopefully we will be much better this year."

"That's so nice to know that you, a Gryffindor have so little faith in your very own team, especially when I'll be playing against you first," He smirked.

"Well you've got another thing coming then, you little snake! I'm sure Harry can beat you in the beautiful chase for the Snitch," Ginny laughed.

Draco laughed with her. He held in the thought he kept dangling at the back of his head. 'Harry can beat me. Of course, Harry Potter can beat me, Draco Malfoy at anything. Especially anything having to do with what you may think of course he would.," Draco spun around in his brain.

After a long silent moment, Ginny spoke, "Draco are you alright?"

"Yeah," he paused, "Yeah I suppose so." As he said this he was turning away from her for fear of being bright red.

Draco winced. It was there again. He could sense it burning there, on his left arm. It seared through his arm without any fire visible.

"Alright, now I know you aren't," Ginny tried to pull a smile. "What is it really?"

"It- It's nothing I promise," he said.

He winced again.

It continued to sear through his skin, in its painful shape. It wouldn't stop, he knew it never would. Until the one thing he had always never wanted happened. What he had despised the idea of since his very first year.

"Draco, what is it?" Ginny asked worriedly. Then he couldn't help it, his right hand moved up to get a hold on it. It just refused to stop burning.

Ginny reached for his hand. He turned farther from her and pushed her hand away.

"It's nothing!" he yelled.

"I'm-… I'm sorry," a moment's pause as Ginny spoke, "Draco, just let me check your arm please?"

"No! You can't see it!" he was nearly screaming at her now. He continued clutching his arm.

Ginny put a hand on his back, and he pushed her away. He began to walk back towards the castle. No he wasn't walking- Draco was running.

"I sware it's nothing!" Draco yelled back at her.

She stood there, clueless as to every bit of what just occurred. If someone were to have seen her, they probobly would have described her as a dear staring into a pair of headlights.

Then she ran, on impulse and impulse alone, after him.

"Draco! Draco! I want to help you!" she howled after him.

He had reached the large doors of the school, and was opening them. He yelled, "But I don't want your help! I don't want anyone's, not even that damned Order!"

"Draco! Please!" she had managed to catch up with him.

He took one look back at her as she said these words, realizing that had been a mistake.

"No… No I can't let you," he stared at her pleading eyes with a horrid longing.

Ginny grabbed his arm before he could tear off again. "Draco. You can trust me. It doesn't matter what you tell me. Whether you tell me you are one of Voldemort's best pals, or if you are dreadfully ill and going to die tomorrow. You can trust me with _anything_."

Someone to trust. It was exactly what Draco Malfoy had always wanted.

"But I," he was wincing again- "I just can't. It will only get worse then. It will only do more."

Ginny took that quick opportunity to see exactly what in the world it was that he would not let her see. He had lowered his right arm away from what seemed to be hurting him.

She rolled up his sleeve incredibly fast.

There it was. This was what she was forcing him to show her? It wasn't anything someone, especially a Gryffindor, (That is let alone being a Weasley), would want to see.

The Dark Mark was staring straight at her. The snake seemed to be mocking her.

"Oh… Draco…" was all she could muster out.

"You did say anything," he said. He became very fond of looking at the floor, at the ceiling, or anything but Ginny.

"Draco," she let his sleeve fall back down along his arm. "You- was that what was…?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think? I mean- when did you get it?" she tried asking.

"My father forced me to receive it when I was in my fourth year- you remember the Quidditch World Cup," he said. Draco slowly sat himself on the ground. He burried his own face deep within his hands.

"So you did know exactly who was doing all those things to those Muggles! Your father was there!" she was exasperated.

She could make out that he was nodding.

"Oh, Oh I'm so sorry Draco. I mean I didn't mean it to be… quite that way," she said, "Draco. You can't think that just because you have the Mark I'll absoloutely hate you do you?"

"Yes," he said.

Ginny sat down right next to him. She put her arms around his curled form. Ginny noticed that his left arm was in fact very very warm.

"Don't Draco. It's alright. I'll talk to Harry-" she began.

He cut her off, "No, please, please don't tell anyone. Not even that damned Looney friend of yours. Please."

She nodded. "Draco, we will find a way to get rid of _him_. Then it won't hurt at all anymore."

By this time he had lifted his head and rested it on Ginny's shoulder. Little did she know how much he enjoyed having someone his age to trust.

Half the night they just sat right there. She rocked him back and forth a bit. When the Mark had finally stopped causing him to wince, he was trembling.

Draco had a strong desire to cry during these long hours. But never once did he, for fear that Snape, or a prefect of some sort would possibly walk by. They were sitting just right inside the doors to the castle.

Eventually Ginny thought Draco had fallen asleep.

"Draco?… Draco are you awake?" she asked.

Draco replied, "Yes."

"I'm going to go up to Gryffindor Tower now. I'm surprised nobody has come by yet, but I don't want anyone to," she said worriedly.

"Yeah, I agree. Ginny, please, don't be afraid of me now. I promise, I sware to you that I am on your side," Draco pleaded. Draco Malfoy was pleading? He was asking someone else for something. Never in her life had Ginny seen Draco depending on another person.

"I'll try Draco. That's all I can do," she said.

They went off in separate directions. One up and one down.

That night Ginny couldn't sleep the entire night. Nor could she help wondering about Draco's Mark. Why he really had it? How did he get it? And most of all did he still support what it stood for?

* * *

_**AN: Whoo! Another chapter down! Please Review!**_


End file.
